Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-y+3(-11y-10)}$
Distribute the ${3}$ into the parentheses: $ -y + {3(}\gray{-11y-10}{)} $ $ -y {-33y-30} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-y - 33y} - 30$ $ {-34y} - 30$ The simplified expression is $-34y-30$